School of Ours Wiki:The School of Our's (Blog Series)
The School of Our's (abreivated SO) is a blog series that was create dby Duane Newson. It follows up on his half way through middle school and high school. Summerizing the most memorable moments in school. The first Blog was posted on October 22, 2010. On February 12-13 2014, the original School of Our’s wiki page was reported to the Ridley High School's attention. the blog had record breaking of 9,614 views. On Saturday February 15, the blog was deleted, and Duane annouced that it was cancel. On Dec 9, 2014, Duane used his back up wikia edited all the changes to up to date, by rebooting the blog series to finsih out Series 6 (Senior Year). Series *Main Article: List of The School of Our's Episodes *Series 4, Episode 20 The Signature Handshake was the 100th episode *Series 5, only 15 episodes was published before the blog was taken down. Seasons 1-6 The series started out with Duane in seventh grade, but until season 3, he attended two different schools. Season One in PA CCCS and Season two in DE Kirk Middle a School. Once Duane got in high school he stayed all four years in Ridley high school. Season 7 There will be a continuTion to the series. This time there will be a new star just starting his freshmen year in high school. The series will have 4 season throughout high school. The star is supposed to be Duane's cousin Jawon Patterson who will be attending Cardinal O'hara High School, a catholic school. Controvesey Season One Controversy land when the first major altercation happened between Duane and Daishanique. When they were arguing and Daishanqique lost her temper and Used Duane's Japan style scarf and chocked him with it. Daishanique had received a Wednesday detention was the assault. In May 10, 2010, Duane is suspended for "biting fellow class member Keyeijah Mackentire" Duane denies it by saying "She was trying to pop my baby balloon, i was holding it behind my head. She was trying to reach to get it, but while I was telling her to get away her hand went near my mouth, and my teeth greysed her hand a little and she said i bit her on purpose". the vice principle couldn't see or understand how someone can bit somebody by an mistake. Keyeijah, taking the chance to get him in trouble says, "He did it on purpose, and it hurted so bad." Duane was suspended for the first. Season Two In December 19, 2010 Hailey Morris's Mother passed away. According to Duane. Duane saw the ambulance at the house they were staying at. Hailey Soon moved 10 minutes away from L.A. In March, Duane was in a altercation with new student Brandyn Miller, who almost had a fight with Lesandra on the first day he came. Duane and Brandyn both had an rivalry soon after he came, Brandyn had threaten to hit him if Duane said his name. Duane never said it but, for a different reason Brandyn jumped out his sit and just went ballistic and started to hitting him in the face with multiple blows. he then walk down the isl of the class and walked back up to him saying "I'm not satisfied", and started hitting him again. In Delaware every school has a state trooper, Duane's parents was immediately contacted, and was received papers to press charges. According to Duane, his mother first, wanted to see the boy, and his parents. Duane, and his mother, and father goes to Brandyn's apartment. They all compermiss, Brandyn's mother wanted to start off with sharing that her first born song was shoot and killed. Duane believed that she was trying to expire symphony. At the end Duane's mother made it official that she wasn't going to press charges, just because of what happened to the first born child. Season three In season 2, Duane announced he was going to attend Concord High School, but the rumor is out, Hes attending Ridley High School. Early in the year 2012, Duane had twitter beef, with fellow classmates Tony Zhang, and Jess Gumany. Duane tweeted to Jess, "I feel that Tony is jealous of me because i draw better then him, and other thing i won't mention". it soon got a lot of attention by others and tony. Tony responded by saying all he do is start stuff over the internet, and told him to go back to Africa. it lasted awhile, and was discussed at school. Season 3 has vidoes on youtube with Duane, Paige, and other, for Duane's youtube show Wayniiboi Season Three - Four In the beganing of February 2012, Shane Womelsdorf accused Duane of telling a girl on Facebook "Marci Kane" to talk to his "Girl-Friend" on Facebook, saying her and Shane goes out. Duane claims he did not tell her to do so. Duane stated "I told her, you called her a whore when you saw a picture of her, and that was back in December." Shane started telling people that Duane created a fake account to get back at him. It continued in season 4, when Shane came to Duane at lunch, calling him out in front of his friend. In late January 2013, the night before the Keystone test, Duane screen shot a message by "Travis Donald" a mysterious account that added Duane on Facebook, and added his friends. Duane says "Its Shane trying to get back at me, it's so obvious". Duane does not set to take any action about the situation. Season five On February 12-13 2014, a girl whose picture was on the school of our’s wiki page called the school, reporting the website. The rumor broke out at school (89% of the student were unaware of the blog). The blog had record breaking of 9,614 for the first time in 4 years since the blog has been out. Duane was called down to the principal because the rumor of his wikia blog was out of hand and the principle felt he wouldn’t be safe in school. Because of the picture of students and usage of teachers names cause controversy and distress among students. Later, twitter was blowing up, everyone was tweeting about the school of our’s blog, and people made edits to the wiki. Duane tweeted that he was going to keep the blog, as long as he locked the wiki page so people couldn’t make edits. On Saturday February 15, the blog was deleted. And it was cancel fpr the time being. Season Six Senior year is under a lot of editing because of blogging rules and the fact that there is a lot of drug mention and use among some students. Special Blogs The School of Our's CCCS Reunion Special (2012) In April 2012, Samantha Agbiro shared the School of Our's Aikia page on Facebook and she was really impressed by reading the first season. She also tagged Duane, David, Keyijah, Kashira and Daishanique (Who didn't respond). David thought the fight between Duane and adaishanique was pretty funny, telling that he was behind them the whole time. Samantha was surprised that she was "the plotter" of the season. Overall everyone liked the blog. Top 10 Moments: Seasons 1-4 (2013) For the first four seasons of the school of our's there has been a number a great moments that was shared on the blog, but there was only ten that made it to the top. Top 10 Memorable Students Seasons 1-4 (2014) Top 10 most memorable students of the School of Our’s Posted on February 8, 2014 by coyote82 1. Alex Parks (The School of Our's: Kirk Middle School) Alex was in Season 2: Kirk middle School and was known for being the crazy, outgoing, sports boy. He became one of Duane enemies within the second month of school. They had a few physical altercations where, Duane told two girls to beat up Alex, for gum. When Alex released Duane was the puppet master of that, Alex walked over, and smacked him in the back of his head really hard. In revenge, Duane took Alex important folder in computer class, and discarded it in the trash can. Soon later he next year in 2011, Duane and Alex became cordial and after the big altercation Duane had with Brandyn, Duane and Alex had join together to get pay back on Brandyn. During class, brandy would tease Alex about his mom feeding him spinage, Duane and Alex sabotaged a stick of gum to give to Brandyn. 2. Brandyn Miller (The School of Our's: Kirk Middle School) From season 2: Kirk Middle School. Brandyn was the new kid, who immediately hated Duane. Brandyn was involved in the biggest fight in The school of Our’s history, when he started punch Duane in his face multiple times, them walked down the isle of the class, and shouted “I’m not done yet” and continued punch Duane’s face. The “fight” was so big, it had everyone in the 8th grade talking, and making up rumors on how it started. After Brandyn’s five day suspension, he continued to try to make Duane’s life hell, by making rumors of the “bi-sexual kid” kissing and Tayla sticking a dildo in his ear. Duane, Alex and Antony all hated Brandyn. Duane took a piece of gum and rubbed it on the floor stepped and coughed on it, and wrapped it back into the wrapper. Brandyn asked for a stick and chewed the dirty stick of gum while Duane, Alex and Antony schemed. Brandyn was later sent out of school and had summer school. 3. Brianna M. (The School of Our's: Ridley High School 2) From season 4: Ridley High school 2. Bri was the freshmen girl who ate lunch with Duane, Tri, Matt, tryhire, nick, Eric and Shay’la (she was the first girl to sit at that table). Bri at first did not like Duane because of him being mean to Matt and Tyhire. But later on she and Duane became friends and joked and laugh. Bri told Duane the story when she let her dog hump her leg, and then the dog started humping really fast until her leg was wet. Bri use to date Matt, and she started dating Nick, but Nick broke up with her because Bri’s friend had dare her to kiss Matt, later on Bri had whispered to Duane that it’s going to be really awkward to sit here with Matt. Duane asked why. She hesitated to tell him. Bri have a Matt hand job, which shocked the hell out of Duane, and made Bri laugh really hard. Soon the word spreader around the table, and now everyone is disgusted by her, Duane is laughing! And shayla said she is just a nasty whore. 4. Daishanique Dickerson (The School of Our's: CCCS) From Season 1: Chester community charter School. Daishanique met Duane in the 6th grade, because he was friends with her friend. Then the following school year, in 7th grade they’ve became the worst of enemies. Daishanique hated Duane so much, because she felt that he is really narsissitc, mean and stupid. One a half day on Wednesday, in 2009, Daishanique had chocked Duane with his scarf, it was bad until the teacher had to pull her off of him. Daishanique had a Wednesday detention. The next year, in May 2010, everyone had a assignment to take care of a baby balloon, everyone hated Duane and want to ruin his chances of winning a dress down down of his balloon survive the day. So Samantha popped Duane’s balloon in 6th period, Duane was enraged and smashed Daishaniques balloon, then she punched him right in his face. And walk out the class, everyone was watching. 5. Jasir Minor (The School of Our's: Junior Year) From season 4: Ridley High School 2 and Season 5: Junior Year. Jay mat Duane in math class, Jay is known for being on the football team (quarter back) haves a lot of friends, and is a lady’s man. Around in the second semester of school in 2013, Jay started to dislike Duane when he was friends with girls he liked. Plus Duane stop giving him gum because of him being an “asshole”. But by time the end of the year they became mutual. The next school year (Season 5: Junior Year) jay is rumor to became “the next Brandyn” because Duane really gets under his skin. Duane had moved his bio text book, and hid it behind a crate fill with papers, Jay is sick of the “nonsense” because Duane always do it. Jay had called him out in front of the class. Saying that he knows who keeps moving his stuff and if heDuane do it again, he is seriously going to f@ck him up. 6. Jotrice holiday (The School of Our's: Ridley High School From Season 3: Ridley High School. She is known for spreading a rumor about herself that Nicky minaj is her cousin. She is the main source of drama besides Duane. She and Duane started out as friends, then they hated each other fighting over a chair at lunch. They became friends in December because Jotrice hates everyone. She shit talked everyone, Tony because she thinks he’s gay, she called James Mctighe stupid, and the girls she use to be friends with dirty. She liked Duane, but she realized he didn’t like her, but like hisself more, and once baryon the new kid came, she tried to replace Duane with him, but eventually Byron saw her “bitchy” attitude. After a twitter fight Duane and Tony, Tony went to Jotrice asking her if she had a problem with him. It turns out Duane told Tony that Jotrice was talking down on him. Jotrice is upset, and threw a giant tempertansm and walked out the class. Jotrice went to one of Duane’s friends to find out his Andrews so she could send her “boyfriend” to beat him up. 7. Nathan Falato (The School of Our's: Junior Year) From season 5, Juniors. He is the freshmen kid who friends with Duane, and is one of the school of our’s biggest fans. He loves playing video games, and is not liked by a lot of people. He loves to read read about the school of ours seasons and read I out other kids from other schools. 8. Tayla Better (The School of Our's: Kirk Middle School) from School of Ours: Kirk Middle School. Known for being crazy and highly delotional. She tends to get her way, and think everyone is her friend. She is a source of drama, by talking about people behind there backs. She claims to be part Korean. She is titled as “The Compulsive Lier”. Tayla is the one crazy girl who all the guys dislike. She’s in Duane’s English, and Science class. She and Duane hated each other, until Tayla told Duane she liked him. There deep conflicts Duane had with tayla >>>She stills money out his wallet & The dildo situation. 9. Tony Zhang (The School of Our's: Ridley High School) From season 3: Ridley High School. He was Knownto be really funny, but not so bright, besides the fact the he speaks both Chinese, and English. The research project came, Tony wanted to choose the Wizard of Oz, for his old movie filme research topic, so did Alexis (who sangs “Somewhere over the Rainbow eeveryday). Everyone had to pick a folded piece of paper out the box, whoever had the lowest number picked in that order. Duane had the number 3, (3rd person to choose) Tony had 5, and Alexis had 16. Tony beg Duane to trade numbers, just so he’d pick the Wizard of Oz. But Duane had his eyes on what he wanted, and did not bother. Duane chosed The Wizard of Oz, when his turn came, making Alexis and Tony saw “Aaawwwe”. So after Tony never really liked Duane after that. Tony and Duane had verble fight during class and on twitter. 10. Zakiyah (The School of Our's: Ridley High School 2) From season 4: Ridley High School 2, she was known for being the provocative, black girl who had racial conversation with the history/law teacher Mr. Seymore. She called the teacher racist, bit Mr. Seymore said he’s not racist and his best friend is black. In Mr. Seymor’s class, she was one to be popualr because, he called her out, on giving herself a nick name.She admitted to giving her self that name, and Seymore shooked his head. Kiyah was also respnsible for the “Because im black”. She would say that for everything, and Seymore sad that she is the only black person kid that he had the said “Its because im black the most”. and she said, well no wonder, its only like 4 black kids in the whole school. Seymore answered by saying theres might not because there is not a lot of black people livng in Ridley. Share this: TwitterFacebook Category:Browse